Determining neighborhood conditions at a future point in time typically includes a subjective process that may be reliant on: an individual's perception of a current condition of a neighborhood; a potential consideration with respect to past changes to a neighborhood; and beliefs with respect to a future evolution of a neighborhood.
Individuals typically rely on multiple visits to a specific neighborhood in order to formulate an opinion as to the suitability of: an area for investment (e.g., by a municipality, an individual, etc.), home ownership, travel, etc. Typical street view mapping products enable individuals to virtually visit neighborhoods by allowing a scrolling process with respect to street-level images stored in a database.
Additionally, typical image capturing apparatuses may provide a correlation between images. Likewise, typical image capture and recognition systems include communications with a database of predetermined identification values.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome at least some of the deficiencies and limitations described herein above.